Devil Mario Vs Scourge The Hedgehog
TheAmazingMetalMario= This is a What if Death Battle Devil Scourge.jpg|TheAmazingMetalMario Devil Mario VS Scourge (Sharaku).png|Sharaku Jr. Bandicam 2019-09-03 19-30-56-950.jpg|The Golden Moustache Devil Mario Scourge Pre Fight FIGHT! Conclusion Trivia *I am a Huge Fan of Both Characters |-| The Golden Moustache= It's the fight between these two evil counterparts of Mario and Sonic,which one will prove to be deadlier? Will it be the Evil Sonic? or will it be the possessed demonic plumber? Intro Wiz:Mario and Sonic,the icons of videogames,and characters of video game history. Boomstick:But there are two evil counterparts from comics and animations,which have proved to be very deadly. Wiz:Devil Mario,the demonic possessed plumber. Boomstick:And Scourge,the anti Sonic,he's Wiz and i'm Boomstick,and it's our job to analyze their weapons,armour,and skills to find out who would win in a DEATH BATTLE! Devil Mario Wiz:Aaaah,flash animations,the best of the best! Boomstick:There was Super Mario Bros Z,that was so gooood back then! Wiz:But that's another story,we're gonna focus on Power Star.. Boomstick:Ya know,the FRIGGIN ANIMATION WHERE MARIO SLAUGHTERS TOADS! Wiz:But there's a reason for this,Mario at night was getting haunted by Boos,he tried to kill them,yes kill them with....guns? yeah guns,but he failed and ended up getting possessed. Boomstick: And thus,from that day,Mario became....Devil Mario. Wiz:Devil Mario got a katana,and started his toad massacre. Boomstick:So let's get on his stats: Devil Mario,like Wiz said,has a katana,he also moves at subsonic speeds,disappearing for split seconds while fighting,and he fought Luigi various times,talking about Devil vs Luigi,Mario basically overpowered him!,it was also stated that Devil Mario and Luigi were gonna fight for the fate of the universe,implying that Devil Mario is universal,he also made stars shake,and he can get power boosted by more Boos going inside him. Wiz:And Devil Mario has super strenght,capable of ripping apart toads with ease,he can also be scaled to Luigi. Boomstick:He can also release Boos to possess others,darn! and he also seeks.. Wiz:The Power Stars! They boost his strenght,speed,and durability! Boomstick:He also is extremely fast in this form,breaking the sound barrier more,and has fire manipulation,and beat Luigi in every fight even when he had a power star,too overpowered,please nerf. Wiz:And he tanked attacks from Luigi repeatedly,who was stated to be as strong as he was,and he can steal weapons,like when he stole a katana from a Toad. Boomstick:Also he has minor reality warping,capable of changing the sky,oh boy! Wiz:He eventually killed Luigi and Peach,and.. Boomstick:Wait,turn on the sad music,because in the end of Power Star,the Boos stop possessing Mario,returning him back to normal,he sees everything he's done,and because of this,kills himself. Wiz:He broke through a window easily which would need 180 joules of energy,and can send Toads flying with mere punches,and he eventually built his own army of possessed Toads!. Boomstick:Despite all of this however,Devil Mario still has weaknesses,he's arrogant,and like we said,in the end of Power Star,he killed himself,but don't underestimate Devil Mario! He is called DEVIL Mario for a reason!. Scourge Wiz: Sonic the Hedgehog is the hero of Mobius Prime,and one cocky hedgehog. Boomstick: He had various rivals and enemies,such as Shadow the Hedgehog,Dr. Eggman,and much more,but there is one recurring rival of him. Wiz: Scourge the Hedgehog,Scourge was a Sonic from another dimension,an anti-dimension,where everything was the opposite of Mobius Prime,Scourge,known as Evil Sonic at that time,is implied to have been neglected,which might be the reason of his arrogant and cruel personality. Boomstick: There was a time called The Great Peace in Anti-Mobius,or rather,Moebius,however this time eventually ended when Evil Sonic presumably killed his father,and took over Moebius,and with Alicia,the Moebius version of Sally, threw Anti-Max in the Zone of Silence,wow... Wiz: Evil Sonic came to Mobius-Prime and caused trouble there,heck,he even pretended to be Sonic Prime once. Boomstick: Eventually Evil Sonic met Rouge the Bat,and they went to steal the Master Emerald,but they had difficulty due to the guardian Locke,even failing,they tried again and Locke fought them again,this time Evil Sonic got on the Master Emerald and started changing... Wiz: Just to get punched by Locke,but that did not do any kind of damage to Evil Sonic,who became green,and got scars...Evil Sonic had become Scourge. Pre-Death Battle Death Battle Category:By Superray06 Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Mario vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:Power Star vs Archie Comics Themed Death Battles Category:'Insanity' Themed Death Battles Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:The Golden Moustache